You've Gotta Love Them
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Well I just love Jasper Percabeth, Leyna, Thalico, Tratie, Frazel and a lot of other couples in CHB, so this is a series of unrelated one shots about them, I hope you like it, rated T, just in case of future chapters. It will have a lot of Jasper, because they are my favorite couple. :D
1. Thalia's Plan

**Alright I should probably get started by who I ship, and hopefully all of them will be in here.**

**Jasper, Percabeth, Leyna, Frazel, Tratie, ConnorxMiranda,ChrisxClarisse and Thalico.**

**This is a collection of unrelated one-shots between all of these characters, some will be AU, others will be normal. I probably will have OCs in here, if you would like to submit one just go to my Insanity of Camp Half-Blood story and send some in (Please don't make them abnormal, no children of Artemis, Hesita, or Chaos, nothing that complicated for this story, the big three are okay, but you know some variety)**

**First one up and my personal favorite Jasper:**

Piper was walking around with Annabeth, Reyna, and Thalia. They were all talking about their boyfriends, and Piper couldn't help but feel jealous, everyone around her was with their other halves and she was all alone, not exactly sure where she was with Jason, the only thing that she knew was that she was not in the situation that she wanted to be. He was so shy, and she wasn't much better, they just shifted around awkwardly around each other, they weren't just friends, she could tell that, but she could also tell that they weren't much more.

The girls seemed to notice that Piper was so quiet, because Reyna said, "Something bothering you Piper?"

Piper shrugged, "Nothing really, I just don't know if Jason really likes me, I mean I get the vibe that he does, but I just don't know if I'm reading him wrongly or what."

Annabeth actually laughed at that, "Come on, Piper, how can you not see it, the boy is head over heels for you, and he is so hopeless when it comes to something like this."

Thalia nodded in agreement, "That is something that we have in common."

"What?," Piper said, "You quit the hunt over a boy I mean honestly, Nico and you are meant for each other!"

"That may be, Piper but it was Nico that started all of that."

"So," Piper said, "what do you all suggest that I do?"

Thalia snapped her fingers, "I have an idea, and all we need is his brother James."

"Okay," Annabeth said uncertainly, and then she must have gotten what Thalia meant, but Piper on the other hand was out of the loop.

She looked at Reyna, and saw that she was nodding her head as well, she must have caught on two.

"Are you guys going to tell me what your brilliant plan is?" Piper asked.

"No," Thalia said immediately, "we are going to go and get the participant in my little plan, and you are going to go into the sword arena, and wait for us." With that the three girls were out of sight.

She walked over to the arena, and three people looking for a volunteer for a two on two, it was Percy, his fifteen year old sister Seph, and Jason. "I'll do it!" She shouted.

Seph smiled and waived her over, "It can be girls on verses boys, if you want."

Piper thought for a moment, "Sounds good to me."

Percy and Jason smiled, and then in an announcer's voice Leo came walking up carrying a bullhorn, "Okay we have a match, two on two!" People were walking up to watch. "On one team, we have Seaweed Brain, and Sparky," Percy and Jason both shot glares at Leo, which he ignored, "on the other team, we have Mermaid, and Beauty Queen!" Seph and Piper both gave him their best death glares.

"So, um Piper, you up for killing three idiots today, instead of just two?" Seph asked, not taking her eyes off of her brother and cousin.

"Sure, name the time and place." she said, staring down Jason, and trying not to get weak in the knees, as she looked into his blue eyes."

"You know," Percy taunted, "you can go ahead and give up now."

"In that case," Piper said, "lets not use our powers, skills alone."

"Jason," Percy said laughing, "this is going to be too easy!"

Jason didn't say anything, he looked as if he was worried about something.

"Okay!" Leo shouted through his bullhorn, "in three... two-"

"AND I SAID YOUR WRONG!" Piper knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Seph," Percy said looking at the door of the arena, which opened up to show James and Annabeth arguing about something, "Why is your boyfriend yelling at my girlfriend?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. Well at least Piper wasn't the only one with a problem in her love life, not that it made her feel any better.

"HE SO DOES!" Annabeth shouted back.

James rolled his eyes, "WELL I SHOULD KNOW, I'M HIS BROTHER!"

"HEY," it was Leo, "can you go somewhere else, were trying to watch this fight, for bet-educational purposes."

"IT CAN WAIT!" Annabeth and James both shouted at the same time.

Jason was looking in between the two of them, and for a good reason, he was the only brother that James had.

"Okay Jace!" James called, "come here for a moment!"

Jason sighed, and said, "How long is this going to take, I was in the middle of something!"

James shrugged, typical James, "Well now your in the middle of something else, and we would have already been done."

Jason sighed and walked over, "Hey Piper, " Annabeth called, "can you come over two?"

Piper blinked, finally getting what Thalia's plan was, and why they wouldn't let her in on it, she would have told them no. She walked over to Annabeth, shaking her head, but if the daughter of Athena, or the son of Jupiter saw it, they ignored her.

"Okay for this to go over quickly I need you to swear on the River Styx to answer my next question truthfully," Jason was impatient, so he swore without even asking about the question. "How do you feel about Piper?"

Jason's cheeks went red, and he looked at Annabeth, and his brother, as if they had killed his pet, or something like that. "Can, um, can we go somewhere without fifty ears on us?"

Annabeth nodded, and they walked out to the sound, before she said, "Spill," Piper was horrified, she had no idea what he was going to say, and she wasn't sure if she was going to like his answer.

That was when Jason said, "I-I love her, and I love spending time with her, I can't think of a time where I would have rather of been without her, but I'm terrified that she doesn't feel the same way, and right now, she is standing right there, and that she isn't going to want to be near me anymore, and that she is going to feel awkward around me."

Piper was so shocked that she could barely move, he loved her, he thought that she didn't feel the same way, she needed to fix that thought. "Jason," everyone had left, and they were the only two on the beach, "of course I feel the same way, it's just that, your always so confident, and sure of everything I figured that if you liked me you would have been able to tell me."

"When it comes to your mother's field of expertise, I'm not very confident or sure of myself, I figured that you would have said something, I guess we were both wrong."

Piper smiled, "I'm glad that we've gotten that out of the way, you want to go and finish that fight that we were about to start?"

Jason sighed, "I don't know if I want to beat my new girlfriend in a sword fight."

Piper raised an eyebrow, and stopped dead in her tracks, Jason stopped and looked at her with a playful smile.

"First off who said that you would beat me?"

"My years of skill."

"Well someone is being mighty cocky at the moment."

Jason shrugged, "You know I'm joking Piper."

"One last thing," Piper said smiling at what he called her, "What makes me your girlfriend?"

"Oh you know," Jason said, "the fact that I'm your boyfriend."

Piper shook her head playfully, "That's not good enough."

"Oh yeah," Jason challenged, then what would you consider a good enough reason?"

"Oh I bet you can think of something."

It took Jason about two seconds to grin and reduce the space in between them to about two inches, "I think that I have an idea," he whispered.

Piper smiled, she like the direction that this was going, "Well then what are you waiting-" his lips were pressed on hers, effectively cutting her off. Jason pulled away too soon for her liking, but she would have to settle with that for the time being.

"So," Jason said smiling.

"Yeah," Piper said she couldn't stop smiling, "that was a good enough reason."

It finally happened, Jason was finally her's.

**Well I don't think that this was my best, hopefully it wasn't too bad, though that is for you to judge! R&R**


	2. Matt's Stupidity

**And here is Tratie, I love these guys! This one shot the first of a series, I don't know how many of them there are gonna be, but I will let you know when the last one is**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Katie:**

Travis and Connor had both crossed the line, Katie Gardner's cabin was filled with marshmallow snowmen, sure it was Christmas, which also meant that the heat was on, and turned up as far as it could go. And when it was hot marshmallows melted, so now she had a large sticky mess on her hands, not to mention angry and vengeful siblings, she was hunting the brothers down to tell them off, so that her brothers and sisters didn't hang them with vines.

She walked straight into the Hermes cabin, and saw three people on the beds, Travis and Connor Stoll and James Tempest, who was a son of Jupiter, they were laughing their heads off.

As soon as the trio saw the vengeful girl the three boys stopped laughing, and James and Connor looked at Travis, then at the same time the two boys hopped up.

"You want Travis," is what Connor said before darting out the door.

"TEMPEST!" Katie yelled.

James paused in the doorway, and slowly turned around, "Yeah?"

"Seph knows."

His eyes widened, "H-h-how?"

"She isn't stupid," Katie rolled her eyes, "I would suggest that when you man up enough to face her, you stay as far away as possible from water." James nodded and ran out of the cabin.

Katie turned around and looked at Travis, who was smiling like everything was peachy, that was the last straw, everything was NOT peachy for her at the moment. Miranda had an allergic reaction to woke food that she ate, and is in the infirmary for the next week, and while Miranda is out she is the councilor, she woke up to melted marshmallows, then to top it all off, on the walk over here she saw her boyfriend Matt kissing some random Aphrodite girl.

"Something wrong Katie-Kat?"

"Yes, Stoll," she snapped, "a lot is wrong!"

She couldn't take it anymore, that stupid grin was driving her up the wall, and he looked happy, it wasn't like she was against it, but he just caused her a headache that she really didn't need, and if he wanted to make her unhappy, then he shouldn't be happy.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, she wasn't one for crying, but this week was like a year in Hades in the field of punishment.

"Gods, Katie-Kat, please don't cry, I didn't want you to cry, if I knew that you were gonna do this, I wouldn't have done it."

Someone walked through the door, "Katie, it wasn't what it looked like!"

Travis narrowed his eyes, as Katie glared at him, "Matthew, leave," she snapped.

"No, and your going to listen to me!" He grabbed her arm. That was when Travis decided to intervene. He walked over and grabbed Matt's wrist, Katie looked at Travis, and He glared at her boyfriend.

"I do believe Katie just asked you to leave," He informed Matt.

"I'm going Stoll, I'm just taking Katie here with me."

"No, you're not," Katie assured him.

"Shut up," he shot at her.

"What makes you think that you can tell her to shut up?" Travis asked, Katie looked down and saw that Travis' grip on Matt's wrist tightened. When she looked up she saw that the son of Minerva cringing. "I'm going to give you a piece of advice," Travis said to him, "let her go."

The boy let go of Katie's arm, and Travis released the grip that he had on his wrist, "One last piece of advice, unless you want all Hades unleashed on you by the whole Hermes cabin, I would suggest that you do whatever Katie tells you to do, and if you ever lay so much as a finger on her again, pray to Demeter, because your ass will be grass."

Matt ran out of the cabin, leaving Travis and Katie alone, Katie looked at him for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

Travis nodded, the said, "You mind telling me what that was about?"

Katie sighed, then she nodded and said, "I saw him making out with a daughter of Aphrodite."

Travis looked at her then said, "Let me get this straight, that idiot cheated on you with a daughter of Aphrodite?"

Katie nodded, her eyes burning with the tears that she refused to spill over a boy.

"If you will excuse me, I will be right back, stay here." He spun around on his heel and walked out of the cabin.

She heard Travis yelling something, that she didn't quite catch, but she managed to get the middle of it, "...you idiot, wow, I really can't believe anyone could be that stupid!"

"Dude," it was Matt, "why do you care?"

"Because, no matter how much I prank her, she still is my friend, and she deserves much better than you!"

Katie ran out of the cabin, to see Matt pinned against a tree, Travis' hand around his throat, and he seemed like he was two seconds away from ripping it out.

"Oh, yeah," Matt challenged, "and who were you thinking, you?"

Travis shook his head, "She deserves much better than me."

"Awww, little Travis has a crush?" Matt said imitating a three year old.

Travis' grip got a little tighter on his throat, "I would kill for her to be mine, why else do you think that I prank her, so that I can get her attention, you, you have no idea how lucky you are, you could have her attention at anytime of the day, and for anything!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "You worship the ground that girl walks on, and she can't even stand being in the same room as you, talk about sad."

Travis pulled him off the tree and threw him in the dirt, "Don't go anywhere near Katie if you like your face the way it is."

Katie ran back into the Hermes cabin before Travis could see that she left, she had a feeling that he didn't want her to know the information that he had just given to Matt. He walked in and sat down on his bed, and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Katie walked over to where he was and sat beside him, she nodded, "I am now."

He turned to look at her, and on impulse she leaned over and kissed him, she felt a sensation that she couldn't describe, it was a mixture of joy, and compassion, she had never felt anything like that with Matt. He pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she tangled her hands in his hair, they probably could have stayed that way forever, if Connor hadn't ruined it.

He cleared his throat loudly, his eyes were wide, and he looked as if he was about to fall over, "WHAT THE-" Travis threw a pillow at him.

Katie jumped to her feet, and said, "I, um, guess I'll see you later." And she hurried out of the cabin.

**Travis:**

Connor was still looking at him, as if he had dropped out of space, "Come on man, Katie Gardner she is like our worst enemy!"

Travis rolled his eyes, "So?"

Connor shrugged, "Well I have experienced two Kodak moments and was without a camera."

Travis frowned, "What was the other one?"

"Seph and James, need I say more?"

"Yes," Travis said laughing, "what did she do to him?"

**Up next is what happened to James... Seph is a very angry daughter of Poseidon, with a sister, Lily backing her up for revenge... what will happen... well tune in next time to fund out!**


	3. Connor's First Kodak Moment

**James:**

James was walking as far away from the Hermes cabin as possible, because the last thing that he wanted was a vengeful Katie Gardner coming after him because killing Travis didn't seem like payback enough, she had to go after slightly more innocent people, he did not help Travis with his prank, that was all him. James and Connor were in the Poseidon cabin the night before, working on pissing Seph off, and from what Katie said, it worked... maybe a little too well. He and Connor decided to split up and, thinking that Katie couldn't get both of them at the same time, turns out Katie wasn't James' biggest problem at the moment.

"JAMES MIKEL TEMPEST!"

James winced, Seph found him, slowly he turned around and smiled, he knew that it annoyed her more than anything, "Hi, Mer-"

"I swear, if you call me mermaid, I will borrow Katropis from Piper, cut your tongue out, and feed it to my pet shark!" oh boy she was livid.

"Wow, you need to calm down, why are you mad at me?"

With every word she said, she took a step closer to him, and he just noticed Lily, her sister coming up behind her, the glare on her face matched her sister's. "Why am I mad at you?" Seph repeated, "Why don't we start with the fact that I woke up to dead fish in my bed, and to my sister screaming because you did the same to her, I don't care what you do to me, because I will handle you myself, but you keep away from my siblings, secondly, we go to our bathroom to wash it off, and the bath tub was filled with sand, and thirdly once we were done, I went into my drawer and saw pink frilly tops that I would never wear in my dizziest daydreams!"

"Is that all?" James asked. "Why are you wearing a grey shirt then?"

"Annabeth."

James cursed under his breath, "Do you want me to apologize."

Seph frowned at him then she looked at Lily, "Does he really think that I want his apology?"

She shrugged, "No, Tempest, you can take your little apology and shove it up your-"

"Language Sea-Shell, Language!"

She walked down to where he was and when she was about a foot away from him she stopped, "Oh my Gods, James, you are such a jerk! I can't believe you!" Then she went on screaming in his face about how much of an inconsiderate person he was, but he really wasn't listening, he was observing the way she looked when she was angry. Her pretty green eyes flashed, her eyebrows were scrunched together, and her hands were clenched into fists, her eyes flashed dangerously as she realized something, "Your not listening to me are you?"

He opened his mouth up to lie, but she cut him off before he could start, "Just forget it James, I don't know why I even bother, for some gods forsaken reason you hate me and like to make my life as close to Hades as humanly possible, so just forget it." She turned around and walked off. James stood froze for like two minuets before he ran after her.

"Seph, come on. Seph wait." She kept on walking completely ignoring him, not in a childish way, but it didn't make him any less persistent. He darted forward and landed right in front of her. "Seph-"

"Get out of my way James."

"But I don't."

She shook her head, confused, "Don't what?"

"Hate you."

Sarcastically, she said, "Okay."

"You don't believe me."

"No, when you don't hate me is when Hades freezes over."

"Come on, take a walk with me."

That shocked her, "Um, why in Poseidon's name would I want to-"

"Just trust me."

"I would, but there is one slight problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't."

He pulled his last desperate move, he grabbed her hand and quietly said, "Please, Seph, I want to apologize and your really not making it easy."

She wavered and said, "Fine, but if you are thinking of pulling another prank, I will rip your head off."

James sighed, "What happened to that sweet innocent little ten year old that went to camp?"

"Simple, she turned fifteen and met you." Seph informed him.

**Lily:**

She ran into the Poseidon cabin and saw that Percy was dressed (thank Poseidon) and ready to go outside. "Hey Lily, why are you running."

In between heavy breaths, she told him what happened.

"Oh man," Percy said walking down the path that led to the lava wall, "she is going to end up drowning him in his own blood... Wait did you say that she listened to him when she was mad?"

Lily nodded, confused, "Why do you care about that part?"

"I need to find out how he was doing that, she never listens to me angry or not."

Lily rolled her eyes, boys were really clueless, "Percy, Seph listened to James because she likes him."

Percy snorted, "Yeah, and Hades wears pink underwear." Thunder boomed.

The two of them walked over to the Lava wall, arguing, "Fine," Percy snapped at her, "let's ask Travis and Connor." They were watching people climbing on the wall.

They walked over and the brothers laughed as someone fell. "Oh hey Perce, Lily," Travis said.

"Hey Travis," Lily said, "I have a question."

"Ask away."

The brothers had a bag of popcorn that they were eating out of, Travis put some in his mouth as she asked her question, "Do Seph and James like each other?"

Travis choked on his food, Lily walked over an banged him so hard on the back that it was bound to leave a mark, he was coughing, but okay, he looked at Lily as if assessing her sanity, "Hades no, they hate each other!"

"Who hates each other?" asked Piper, her and Jason had just walked up.

"Seph and James." Jason nodded, and Piper shook her head.

"They don't hate each other," Piper assured them.

"I know," Lily exclaimed, "I've been trying to tell these idiots that, but they say that they despise each other."

"Okay," Travis said, "McLean, you and Stewart are so confident about your assumption, why don't we bet on it."

"Oh, your on!" Lily said.

"Okay, if I win you have to clean the whole Hermes cabin for the next month."

Lily and Piper both agreed to these terms, and swore on the River Styx, "If we win you have to be our servant for a month, and that means you do whatever we tell you to do no matter how embarrassing it is."

Travis grinned and said, "Okay I swear on the Rive Styx to your terms."

**Seph:**

He was dragging her to Zeus knows where and she was still mad at herself for being stupid enough to say yes, what was wrong with her! For some insane reason he would look at her with his big beautiful blue eyes and she found her resolve to be angry or to be annoyed crumbling, she found herself agreeing to what he had to say, and she had no control over it.

He was dragging her down a familiar path, they were going to the clearing by the stream, it was her favorite spot in the camp. The trees were thinning out and she found the stream rushing along in peace and quiet. He grabbed her hand and for some sick reason her heart decided to do jumping jacks, she prayed to every god out there that he didn't hear her. He looked back at her and smiled softly. She still couldn't understand how he could go from being a jerk to being a sweet, loveable, and nice person.

"Lets put our feet in the water," so he kicked off his shoes and she did the same, he pulled her over to the edge of the stream and the both of them sat down. "Okay, James," Seph said, "how exactly are you going to say sorry."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know, when ever I try to tell you something like that I end up saying the wrong thing and you end up storming off."

"Maybe you should think of some better words."

James looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I honestly don't think there are words for how I feel."

For some strange reason, she didn't think that he was talking about apologizing anymore. "Me either," she said, surprised by how even her voice was.

He looked at her and still had that small smile on his face, "That's a relief."

"Why?" she asked.

Because you won't get mad at me when I do this. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, her eyes were wide open from the shock, until it registered in her mind that she really did like him, that was why she was confused. That was why she always gave into him when he wanted her to forgive him, and why she could never stay mad at him, also it explained why when ever she saw him with another girl, she felt so sad, how could she not have seen it before?

He pulled away and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, she smiled at him, "You know, if we would have figured this out a few years ago, things might have gone smoother.

Seph shrugged, "Yeah your right, but better late than never."

Just then she heard someone shout, "In your face, Stoll, you can start tomorrow."

The two of them turned around and Seph saw her sister stepping out of the shadows, with like ten other people. "What are you doing here?" Seph exclaimed horrified.

James was laughing, and so was everyone else, "So," someone shouted, it sounded like Clarisse, "Same thing as Jackson?"

Everyone cheered, Seph had no idea what they were talking about, and neither did James. The crowd came and picked the two of them up, carried them through the forest, and down to the sound, when they got there, she realized what they were about to do too late. The two of them were dumped into the sound. Seph remembered the story that some of the Aphrodite campers told her about what happened after they defeated Kronos. She figured that she didn't have to hurry either, being the daughter of Poseidon that she was, she created an air bubble at the bottom of the sound, the two of them laughed at what the campers faces probably looked like, sharing a kiss every now and then.

**Well I know that this chapter was all OC, but next chapter is Leyna... I love them! Anyway review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**I almost forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO...yet**


	4. Reyna's Relaxation

**Okay, here is Leyna, this is my first one for them, it is the hardest to do, because Reyna is difficult to keep in character, hopefully I did a good job, review and tell me if I did.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Reyna:**

She was looking at the girl that had slept in until nine o'clock that morning and forgot all about her training session that was at eight o'clock that morning. "Sophie, Sophie, for the love of the gods, if you don't answer me, I am going to make you work with Octavian for the rest of this month!" That threat didn't even phase her, and it had made older, stronger, more experienced Romans cower and beg for mercy, what was with this girl?

Someone behind her shouted, "Hey, Soap!" She knew that voice, and it turned out that she was right, he walked over into her view, it was Leo Valdez.

"Do you mind?" Reyna asked icily. "I am trying to chastise her."

Leo frowned, as if that word was a foreign concept, then again with him it probably was, "What did she do that was so bad that the praetor herself had to scold her?"

"I do not have to explain my reasons to you."

So Leo turned to Sophie and said, "Soap, what did you do that was so bad?"

For some gods forsaken reason, she replied to him without a problem, "I slept in and I missed my training class."

Leo looked at Reyna with his eyebrows raised, "Reyna, your the praetor for gods sakes!"

Reyna glared right back, what is this Greek, that knows nothing about leadership, doing, telling her who should be scolding a child that did not turn up for her training session, Romans were always ready, and they worked as a team, and a team was only as strong as their weakest link. He would know nothing about that though, the Greeks were solo heroes after all. "I know," she said slowly, as if talking to a three year old, "this is one of my jobs a praetor."

He shook his head, "I'll tell you what, Reyna," she looked at him, this, she had to hear, "you need a break, go and sit down, somewhere quiet and think for a moment, because this job is making you go insane, and I will handle little Soap here."

"'Little Soap' as you call her is eleven years old, and she is none of your concern!" normally she didn't let her emotions show, but Valdez was getting on her last nerve.

Leo sighed, "Well, no, Soap isn't my concern, but you, being my friend, are a concern of mine, and at the moment, your sanity is my concern."

Reyna frowned, she refused to take orders from a Greek, "No, Valdez, I'm not your concern either."

That was when Soap decided to talk, "Ooh, you and Leo like each other!"

Reyna looked at the girl, Leo may have been afraid of her sanity, but at the moment, Reyna thought that he should be concerned for Sophie's. Reyna continued talking giving her no reaction other than the look that she just gave her, "Can you please back off?"

"No," he held up his hands as he saw the look on Reyna's face, "and for a good reason, I have the perfect punishment for Soap here."

Reyna looked at him, and said, "Valdez, can I talk to you in privet?"

Leo nodded, they walked over to the side out of Sophie's hearing range, then Reyna began. "Valdez, are you enjoying undermining my authority? Because you look like you are, this girl will never listen to me if you keep this up, I don't have her respect yet, and she wont even give me the grace of paying attention to what I'm saying."

Leo regarded what she said for a moment before saying, "What have you been calling her?"

Reyna looked at him, was he insinuating that she was verbally abusing a fellow Roman soldier? No, as annoying as he was, he would never say anything to make her that upset, but just to be sure she said, "What do you mean by that."

He realized what he said could be taken the wrong way so he clarified, "Have you been calling her Sophie?"

Reyna looked at him, confused, "Yes, why wouldn't I be calling her Sophie?"

"Well, being the praetor, I can see you always being formal, she doesn't answer to the name Sophie, only Soap."

"What? Is that the reason that she answered you back there?"

Leo nodded, and smirked superiorly, which, in turn, made Reyna roll her eyes at his cockiness.

"Don't get too full of yourself Valdez, it never turns out good."

"Listen, Reyna, go and give the girl her punishment, then come back here, your going to get some relaxation time, if it kills me."

She crossed her arms, "Leo, I'm Roman, we don't relax!"

"Well, I'm going to teach you. I know that your used to people listening to you, and I can respect that, normally I would listen to you, but at the moment, your health is more important to me than your pride."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "What do you say?"

"If I do this will you leave me alone and stop harassing me to relax, when I'm already relaxed!"

Leo looked at her as if she just fell out of space, she didn't know why, she was a relaxed person, right? "Whatever you say Reyna."

So Reyna walked over to Sophie and said, "Soap, your punishment shall be assisting the other praetor with his duties."

Soap looked upset, "I have to help Jason?"

Reyna nodded, then she looked over at Leo, and said, "Soap, I suggest you get going, he is in the principia."

Reyna walked over to where Leo was waiting for Reyna to come, he was sitting down, with his back against a tree, and his eyes were closed, she thought that he might be asleep, and that she could sneak away and get something else on her agenda done before he woke up. She was turning around when he said, "Not so fast Rey, health first, work second. Jason has it handled, and he agrees with me, you need the day off." Great, now she had two of her friends saying that she needed to relax, what was wrong with all of them? She was not that uptight!

"Fine," she stood where she was in front of him, stiff posture, waiting for him to get up, but he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. "Well?"

This time Leo did open his eyes, and he stared straight at her, "Well, what? I'm waiting for you to sit down."

Reyna sighed and sat down beside him, "Okay, what now?"

Leo sat up and said, "Lay back," so she did, but she didn't like it, so she sat up.

"I don't know Leo... it just doesn't' t feel right," she looked him over, he actually started to laugh. "Valdez, what is so funny?"

"You," he said after he finished, "I mean, Reyna, you have fought battles, you have faced death so many times, you probably can't count the number of times, but you can't sit back and kick your legs up, because it doesn't feel right."

"So?" Reyna asked, not really getting where his logic was taking him.

"So, I'm pretty sure the ax that missed your head by a centimeter didn't feel right, so I'm pretty sure that you've been in tougher scrapes than relaxing!"

She frowned at the boy sitting next to her, he rarely got frustrated, and the last time she saw him like that, was when that earthborn threw the ax at her, and it didn't end well for the monster. She leaned back again, her head against the tree and sat there."Now what?" she asked.

"Now you have to relax."

Reyna didn't move any muscle other than her mouth to talk, "What do you mean, I'm laying back on a tree, how is this not relaxed?"

"Your muscles are tense."

This time she shot in to a sitting position, two inches from his face, and started yelling at him, "My muscles are not tense! I am completely relaxed! I do not need your help, Valdez, you have to be the most annoyingly, frustrating, and infuriating person that I know!"

Leo snorted, "Yes, Reyna, because relaxed people snap all the time."

She started getting uncomfortable, she was still about two inches from him, and now that she was finished ranting, she was staring into his eyes, immediately she leaned back again and sighed. She physically forced all of her muscles to relax, she didn't like the feeling, she felt to vulnerable. Leo must have seen this because he said, "Don't worry, I'm right here."

She relaxed at the thought, but said, "Was that supposed to assure me?"

"Real funny, Reyna, real funny."

She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh, about a minuet later she felt another person lay down beside her. She was so relaxed that she fell asleep.

**Leo:**

He laid down beside her and a moment later she was asleep, maybe she needed days off more often. She turned over and curled into his side, Leo unconsciously put his arm around her. They stayed like that for hours, she slept and he watched the sun move across the sky. The day was perfect, too perfect.

Just when Leo thought that things were going great, Octavian came stomping up, "What in the name of Apollo is the praetor of New Rome doing asleep, under a tree, snuggled up to Greek trash?"

Leo looked up at him, his eyebrows were raised, "She is relaxing, I talked to the other praetor myself, you know Jason Grace?" Octavian scowled at the name, "He said that it was okay for her to take the day off, so if you have any complaints, go and talk to him."

"You do not talk to me like that!" Octavian shrieked.

"Shh," Leo hissed. "Are you trying to wake a daughter of Bellona up?"

Octavian's eyes widened at the dangerous prospect. Leo really shouldn't have said anything because Reyna stirred immediately after he said something to Octavian. When she realized the position that she was in with Leo, she jumped up, her face was cherry red. Octavian was smirking.

Reyna looked at him with a fierce glare that made the smile on his face wipe right off. "What is it?" she said formally.

"Nothing, I need to talk to Jason." And he walked off quickly, every now and then he would look back, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

Reyna sighed, she looked troubled.

"Come on, lets go for a walk," Leo suggested.

The Little Tiber river was rather large for being little, or so Leo thought. They walked side by side, Leo figured that Reyna would spill whatever was bothering her when she felt like it.

"Why was Octavian looking at us the way he did?" Reyna asked, she sounded like she already knew the answer, but thought that Leo might have a better one.

"He thinks that we were cuddling."

Reyna just nodded, as if he had confirmed her suspicions, "That would imply that we were a couple."

"Well if we were a couple then that would imply that we were at the least friends." By this time Leo and Reyna have both stopped and are staring at each other frowning.

"Well if we were friends that would imply that we liked each other."

Leo nodded agreeing with her, "Yeah, because we don't like each other at all, you hate me, and I hate you, right?"

"That's correct, Leo."

They stood there, looking at each other for a moment, then, Leo couldn't figure out how it happened, not that he was complaining, but they were leaning toward each other. Reyna hesitated when she was about a centimeter away from his lips, but Leo wasn't hesitant in the least. He quickly closed the small gap and pulled her against him, he felt her hands get tangled in his hair.

There was no telling how long they stayed like that, but they abruptly pulled apart when they heard, "And that my friends is my two other friends finally figuring out that they actually like each other!" Leo turned to the source of the noise and saw Lily, Seph, Sea, and James watching and laughing their heads off.

_Great_, Leo thought,_ just great, absolutely no privacy!_

"Kill them?" Reyna suggested.

"I like that idea," Leo admitted.

The four demigods seemed to figure out that they were in some kind of danger, because they turned on their heels and ran away, while Leo and Reyna tore after them, holding hands and smiling like crazy.


	5. Leo, the Great Spreader of Roomers

**Alright, I know that I had all of those couples listed, and I'm gonna do one for each of them (hopefully) but at the moment, I came up with a Jasper idea and I'm not about to lose it... also I'm stuck for ideas on the rest, if you want, you can PM me ideas for a certain couple that you like... no matter who (other than Jeyna) and I can make one based on the idea.**

Jason was walking out of his cabin when a girl came out of nowhere and bumped into him, they both stumbled to the ground, when he regained his senses he saw that the girl was Piper and she was right on top of him, her lips about an inch from his, he swallowed as he looked at her. They were stuck there, now Jason had definitely thought about that daughter of Aphrodite a lot, and he liked her a lot, she was kind, caring, and even before she knew that his dad was Jupiter (or Zeus, whatever) she still liked him back. Leo and Reyna started dating like a month ago, so there was nothing holding him back, but then again there never was in the first place, there was never anything going on between them, what he felt for Reyna was love, but the brotherly type, he found that out with the first conversation. Something was in the way, though, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Before either of them could do anything about the way they were situated, Leo popped up, Jason swore the boy had supernatural timing skills. "Oh, gods… I, um, I," with those words stuttered, he turned around and ran out of eye sight, and earshot.

"Oh boy," Piper muttered, getting off Jason, "that is going to take a lot of explaining."

Jason got to his feet and sighed, "Yeah, Leo has a knack for taking things the wrong way."

"Well," Piper said, and she was blushing, "anyone could have taken that the wrong way, it's just that Leo has been telling us to... well you know, so he is going to jump to conclusions faster."

Jason nodded, 'We need to clear that up, the sooner the better."

Piper smiled, "I'm glad you agree, because that means that you can talk to him."

Jason blinked at her, there was no way she was serious, "Come on, Piper, this has as much to do with you as it does me!"

"I know, but at the moment, you go and hunt down Leo, as far as I know the first person that he would tell would be your brother, and he would tell Seph, I'm going to get her to shut him up, while you talk to Leo."

Jason nodded, he saw sense in the idea, he was going to stop the source and she was going to stop everyone else that might have heard before it got any further. He ran in the direction that Leo had gone, but couldn't find him anywhere, he hoped that Piper was having better luck than this.

**Piper:**

Better luck, yes, but more annoyed, definitely. Piper ran after the direction of the Poseidon cabin, in search of Seph, she wasn't there, but Piper figured that much, so she went and checked by the rock wall, the only child of Poseidon there was Percy, somehow not being killed by lava. Next place to look would be the sound; she had to hurry if she wanted to find Seph before James did. When she made it there she walked around looking everywhere until she found a pair of people sitting on a rock, and she cursed in ancient Greek, it was Seph and James.

As she was walking over to them, she heard James say, "You have _fun_ Piper?"

Her face turned red as she made her way over to them, and she certainly did, one thing that she did not mind was being in close contact with that specific son of Jupiter, James on the other hand, she was happy to let Seph handle him. Seph smacked James on the arm, and then looked back at Piper, who was standing next to her by that time.

"It was a misunderstanding," Piper told them.

"Sure it was," James said, smiling.

"James has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Seph asked.

"Well you do all the time."

"I know, it's because of occasions like this."

"You know you love me."

This time it was Seph's turn to blush, "Keep talking Tempest, and we'll see."

"Ha!" he said triumphantly. "So you admit it."

"Whatever puts you to sleep at night," She said, patting his hand. "This isn't going to work, James for the love of Poseidon, please do what I say just this once and stay here, while Piper and I go for a walk."

James looked offended, "What do you mean just this once?"

Seph looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say a word, with that apparently settled, the two girls started to walk off away from him. "Listen Seph," Piper pleaded, "I was walking by the Zeus cabin, going to archery, when Jason came out, I didn't see him until it was too late. I knocked into him and we both went tumbling to the ground."

Seph nodded, "Then Leo, with the worst possible timing, comes walking up, and sees you." She concluded.

Piper nodded, "Well, I have no idea where in Hades Leo is, but I was the first person that James told, I believe that I can convince James to keep his mouth shut."

Piper smiled, gratefully, "Thank you Seph!" Then she walked off, in search of Jason, who was probably talking to Leo at the moment.

When Piper found him, he was not talking to Leo, he was walking around. "Jason," she called, he looked over at her and waved, "where is Leo?"

He shrugged, Piper walked over to normal talking distance and said, "Have you talked to him yet, or are you still looking for him?"

"I'm still looking," Jason sighed, "I honestly can't find him anywhere."

"Did you check the Bellona cabin?"

Jason frowned at her, "What would… never mind, but no I haven't."

Piper nodded, Jason was always thinking innocently, it was one of the things that she loved about him. The two of them made their way to the war goddess' cabin and saw Leo and Reyna sitting on a bed kicked back and watching some random TV show on the Hephaestus TV that he made Reyna for her birthday. Leo looked over at the two people and raised his eyebrows and his eyes got really wide.

"Alright Leo," Piper said looking at him straight in the eye, "Who the Hades have you told other than James?"

"No one," he assured her, but Piper wasn't very assured.

Reyna smiled and said, "It's about time! I thought it would never happen."

Jason was looking at him; she saw his hand slide into his pocket where he kept his coin. Piper was sure that Jason would never normally do anything to hurt Leo, but at the moment she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Okay, look," Jason said, Piper saw Leo and Reyna's eyes flick down to his hand then back up, "This was a misunderstanding, I bumped into Piper and we fell over." Piper didn't know why, but he was taking the blame for something that she did, that had to be the sweetest thing ever.

**Jason:**

For some strange reason the Leo and Reyna were both looking down at his pants then back up again at him, he looked down and with a start, realized that his hand was in the pocket that contained his sword. Immediately he pulled his hand out of his pockets and let them hang down at his side.

"Jason," Leo said, "that is not what it looked like."

"I know what it looked like, Leo," he said impatiently. "We're not going out, Reyna, and please tell us who else he told," Jason begged her.

"Just James and I," she assured him.

Jason practically sighed in relief.

He and Piper walked out of the cabin side by side, and went their separate ways, and Jason wondered what it would have felt like if it would have actually been what it looked like, and Jason had a feeling that he wouldn't have minded it. He just wanted to try something, he would think about it as he trained. He walked over to the sword arena and sighed.

One of Percy's younger sisters, Sea was in there, practicing with her dagger, as soon as she saw him walk in, she paused, and frowned slightly, "What's wrong, Jason?"

"I really don't know, would you believe me if I said that I was confused?"

Sea nodded and said, "It happens to everyone. But if you know who or what you're confused about, you should go to them and get it cleared up."

"I wish it was that easy," Jason sighed.

"It can be, just take the complicated part and work through it, you don't have to tell me though; I understand privacy."

"No, it's okay, all it is, is that there is a girl-"

"Jason, if this is about you having trouble with telling Piper how you feel, I might just have to smack you upside the head."

Jason blinked, trying to figure out when he had said anything about Piper or anything that would have led to that conclusion.

"Jason, you're just that obvious. And please don't be stupid."

Jason looked at her, kind of hurt; he always thought Sea was nice.

"What am I saying, you're a boy, it's like your job, but anyway, Piper likes you two, all you have to do is tell her."

"How do you know she likes me?" Jason demanded. _Wow, _he thought, _I'm a hardened Roman soldier, and this girl is making me act like an insecure teenager._

"You're just that obvious, and quit acting like an insecure teenager, and be the hardened Roman soldier that I know you are!"

_Okay that's it, _Jason thought, _I have to become harder to read._

Jason nodded, "Maybe you're right, Sea."

Sea snorted, "I know I'm right, Grace, now go and get her."

Jason walked out of the arena, smiling, completely ignoring the fact that he was sixteen and he was taking advice from a fourteen year old.

He wanted to talk to Piper, but he had no idea where she would be. So he decided to check her cabin. Her sister Lacey opened the door and smiled at him, "Piper?" she asked

He nodded.

"Come on in."

He did as he was told and walked into the cabin, it reeked of designer perfume and looked as if a doll house had been made life size, all he knew was that this was the first and the hopefully last time he would have to step into this nightmare again. Piper walked out of a room that was to the back of the cabin, she smiled as she saw him, the thought made his heart leap, she was happy to see him! _Snap out of it!_ He told himself.

"Hi, Jason," Piper said, "what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you, do you mind?"

Piper shook her head then said, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

So the two of them left the cabin, wandering around, just letting their feet take them to where ever they were going.

**Piper:**

When the two of them left the cabin, Piper turned around and saw that her sisters and brothers were giving her the thumbs up, as if saying, _go get him!_

She pretended that she didn't see them doing that and walked out, smiling, "So," she said when they were about two hundred feet away from the cabin, "what did you need to talk to me about?"

Jason was quiet for a while before answering her question, "Well, I wanted to ask you a question, and I really don't know how to ask, and I don't know why."

Piper nodded, feeling sympathetic, she said, "Well, just come out and say it bluntly, I'm sure I won't mind."

"You're sure?" Jason asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, let's go somewhere more privet. " They veered off the course that they were originally going and went to a secluded spot by the sound.

The two of them sat down and watched the water for a few minutes; then Jason started to talk.

"Okay, Piper, what I wanted to ask is… what do you think of me now?"

Piper looked at him, _I love everything about you, your kind nice, and I have to restrain from outright smiling like a fool whenever I'm around you, _that was what she was thinking, but what she said was, "You're a great friend… is that what you meant?"

Jason, had a slightly discouraged look on his face, but quickly hid it, "No… I was wondering what do you feel when I do this?" He took her hand, and her heart started doing jumping jacks.

She was too shocked to answer falsely, so she said, "Like my hearts trying to enter a marathon."

Jason smiled and leaned over, "What about this?" and he kissed her softly on the lips. It felt like there was a party was going on in her head, and it took all of her willpower not to start jumping up and down.

He pulled back and she found herself dizzy and happy at the same time. She tried to form a coherent answer, but failed, so she decided to give him the next clearest answer, she brought her lips up to his again, and pulled back slowly, he grinned, he looked the same way she felt, limitlessly happy.

"You know," Jason said, "now all that work that we did earlier was completely pointless."

She sighed, "Yeah… let's go and tell Leo, he might be relieved, because, I know that James and Reyna wasn't the only people that he told."


	6. Meeting Her Family

**Percabeth:**

Meeting the family:

Percy was gulping; he had been Annabeth's boyfriend for like a month now, she had invited him over for dinner. He'd met her family before, without Annabeth, she had been kidnapped along with Artemis, long story, but the point was that they had been in a dire situation. He had no idea how Mr. Chase would react to him being his daughter's boyfriend. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Annabeth answered it immediately.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said, "come on in, I'll introduce you."

I nodded and walked in, her brothers were playing some video game in the living room, but her parents were nowhere to be seen. Annabeth led him to the kitchen, where her step-mother was stirring something in a pot.

Of course, Percy wanted to make an impression of a smart guy, who was capable of taking care of Annabeth. So of course the opposite effect happened. He tripped over the doorway, and landed flat on his face, right in front of Mr. Chase's feet. _Great, just great,_ Percy couldn't help but think.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase, said, "are you alright, sweetheart?"

He nodded and jumped to his feet. Annabeth walked over to him and looked him over, making sure that he was actually okay, and not faking it, if they would have been alone, or not in front of her parents, there were about twenty things in his head that he could have said, that would have been appropriate (or not) for this situation.

Instead he said, "Don't worry Wise Girl, I've been through worse."

She nodded and backed away from him.

"So Percy," he father said, "we've heard so much about you."

Percy smiled, "I could say the same, whenever we talk it is either about what stupid thing I did, architecture, or you guys."

Her father positively beamed.

_Alright, _Percy thought, _so far so good._

"Okay," Mrs. Chase said, "dinner is ready, Annie, do you think that you could get the boys in the dining room?"

Annabeth nodded, and grabbed Percy's hand, "Come on, you can help, Seaweed Brain." With that said, she dragged him to the living room.

Her brothers were playing some racing game on a Playstation 3. Percy had seen it before, but he had never played it, Demigods and electronics don't mix.

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Annabeth announced.

"Just one more minuet," one of them said.

"Matthew, your mom said to get you ready," Annabeth said sternly.

"Whatever," the other one said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at them in a very intimidating look that older stronger men had crumbled under… him being one of them; and here these _boys_ were completely ignoring it.

"Alright," Annabeth said, her voice was tight with anger, "be that way." She walked over and pulled the power cord out of the wall.

The boys groaned in protest.

"Get into the dining room, now or you will have to buy a new cord."

"You wouldn't," the boy named Matthew exclaimed.

_She so would,_ Percy thought.

"Who are you kidding Matt, we both know she would," his brother said.

"Got that right Bobby," Annabeth confirmed.

The group of four walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. The food looked great, ham, mashed potatoes, mac & cheese, peas, corn, the whole works. "Well," Mrs. Chase demanded, "what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

And so they did.

"Percy," Mr. Chase said, "what were some of the 'worse' things that you have been through?"

"Oh, that?"

"Yes," Mrs. Chase said, "that." They sounded like an interrogation team. He looked at his girlfriend, who smiled and then nodded encouragingly.

Percy sighed, then said, "Well, I went through the Titian War, and the Giant War, I am pretty sure Annabeth has told you about that." Her parents nodded, so he continued, "Honestly, though, they weren't so bad, compared to your daughter when she was angry at me."

"So, why was she mad at you?"

Percy shrugged, they really did remind him of an interrogation team… he was halfway expecting the good cop/bad cop routine, "Whenever I did or said something that she considered stupid. One time, according to her, that is almost every time I open my mouth."

Mr. Chase smiled, "That sounds like something that she would say."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, it really is."

From then on the conversation went smoothly, and pleasantly without any more interrogations, but Percy still got side glances from her parents, he didn't get the vibe that they didn't like him. He just got the vibe that they had no idea what to think of him.

Sadly it was time to go, Annabeth walked with him outside. His 'ride' was Blackjack, having a Pegasus did have its perks, like being able to go cross country to see your girlfriend for dinner.

_Hey, boss, got any sugar cubes?_

He didn't see his horse, so he decided to ignore the question, and turned to Annabeth. "Do you know what your parents thought of me?"

Annabeth shrugged and smiled, "I really couldn't tell you… you're the first boy that I've brought home, I imagine it will take them a while to warm to you."

Percy sighed, "I was afraid of that answer."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, "Don't worry, I'm positive that they like you to some degree, they just don't know how much yet."

Then she kissed him. That kiss made all of his worries melt away, that kiss made everything that had happened, from embarrassing himself with tripping, or the interrogation from her parents, all worth it.

She pulled away from him and started to walk to the door, "Bye Seaweed Brain."

Percy sighed and walked over to his horse. _So boss, what about those sugar cubes._

**Well, probably not my best work, and this is my first Percabeth ever, I love them, but I was afraid to write one, because I could never find a good scenario, until I thought of this. Tell me what you think, if you want a specific couple, just put it in your review and I shall put them up :) no kidding as long as it doesn't interfere with Jasper, or Percabeth, I shall put it up :)**


	7. Important Author's Note Please Read

**PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH**

**I have decided to open up a one shot series for each of the following couples: Jasper, Leyna, and Tratie. This one will stay open, but I won't be posting any of those couples on here, I really don't know when they will be coming on, but they should be up soon, they have the same point to them as this, but the stories are specifically for that couple.**

**I am so sorry, but I promise that I will update this one with Frazel, Percabeth, and my OCs if you would like them to be on here.**


End file.
